Twilight-The Red Dawn
by kobra101
Summary: Itachi Uchiha will show this new world why you do not try to harm the women he loves. Godlike!Itachi/Bella/Hinata Pairing Itachi/Bella/Alice/Hinata Lemons Naruto/Twilight Xover.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight-The Red Dawn

 **Summary-** Itachi Uchiha will show this new world why you do not try to harm the women he loves. Godlike!Itachi/Bella/Hinata Pairing Itachi/Bella/Alice/Hinata Lemons Naruto/Twilight Xover.

Prologue

Twilight Verse

Bella POV

His departure hit me like a truck going head first into a brick wall. I was numb, nothing made sense. He couldn't leave me. He promised never to leave me. That's wasn't right though, he never promised me he would stay forever. I tried to make him promise but he said only as long as it was good for me. I needed him and he left me all alone. What was I supposed to do without him?

I collapsed under the weight of my pain and despair. The emotional pain was so strong I couldn't think anymore. I didn't notice the pain stinging my eyes until my knees hit the forest floor. Then I felt something wet on my cheeks. Finally I smelled it blood my blood thats when the pain in my eyes became to much I could no longer see and I felt thoughts and knowledge enter my mind so many things it began to feel like I would pass out.

"Bella," a voice called to me. I barely registered my name. The voice was familiar but I couldn't place it. It wasn't _his_ voice so it didn't matter. "Oh Bella," the voice said.

I was pulled off the ground and into this unknown person's arms. The body was cold but I couldn't see their face. I didn't have the will to do it. They would leave too so its probably better I dont know.

"You're home now," the voice said. I didn't move when I was set down on my bed. "Oh Bella,I was so worried I saw so much blood and your eyes they changed and the things _he_ said please believe me I didnt see this until it was too late and I came to you as fast as I could you have to know if I knew what he was planning I would have never left you I would do anything for you I love you bella you dont know how much you mean to me." Alice of course I should have known she wouldnt just leave without so much as a goodbye letter."Alice its okay your here now thats what matters just dont ever leave me like that again as for my eyes I dont understand it but I have all this new information in my head like I know their called the rinnegan and I can control the elements but its all so confusing I dont get how I know these things ive never known before.""Its okay bella calm down we will figure this out together and I promise no matter what I will never leave you again."

Naruto Verse

Itachi POV

"Foolish little brother I should have known im the only one who can save this world and rebuild the uchiha clan and I will make sure this new clan is strong and every member has true pride and best of all it will be made in my image."Itachi said over the eyeless body of sasuke uchiha his younger brother unknown to itachi a man with an orange spiral mask was hiding nearby and saw and heard everything this man was known as tobi but his real name is obito uchiha and he couldnt allow itachis plans to stop his master madaras so he made his move"kamui"itachi turned in time to see tobi but couldnt avoid the kamui it felt like his body was being ripped apart then he succumbed to the darkness little did he know he would never set foot in the elemental nations again or that this was not an ending for him in fact his story was just now truly begining.

AN:not sure how long it will be between updates but all my stories/ideas are up for adoption so anyone who wants to pick up where i leave off is welcome to even if you do i may still continue it myself or just review yours and give tips on where i think the direction the story should go so thanks for reading and good luck if you decide to adopt from please review and if you adopt from me please let me know so i can read yours or at least know sum1 is interested in my stories/ideas thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Twilight Verse

Hours Earlier

Denali Alaska

Alice POV

That creepy little bastard as if he has the right to tell the family what to do much less me ordering us to leave bella and they just obey him like hes the head of this family not to mention telling me not to have any visions of bella as if I control them or like I will ignore anything concerning bella he knows I love her that ive been in love with her since my first vision of her hell even jasper knows how I feel about her me and him arent mates neither are edward and bella shes his singer that means the opposite of mate hes such a spoiled idiot and yeah im not her mate either but at least my love for her is pure and I can control my thirst around her without thinking im going to kill her. Honestly he is just a little boy pretending to be a man. When I had that vision earlier of him saying all that stuff to bella about me just leaving like I dont even care about her I was ready to kill him thankfully my next vision showed aro volturi killing him so I know he will pay for everything soon but I better keep that information to myself dont want anyone trying to save his ass from what he rightfully deserves. Whats got me worried is my most recent vision of bella in the forest in pain crying tears of blood and her eyes changing I just dont understand it but my other vision of me and bella and another bluish-black haired woman with our true mate is still crystal clear I wish I knew when he and her will arrive I know its soon but I hope they will arrive soon enough to help us end victoria and laurant. Whatever bellas what matters right now I better head her way edward should be gone by the time I get to her if I leave now. Im coming my bella just stay safe till I get there please without you everything will fall apart.

 **Presnt**

Forks WA

Alice POV

I finish thinking of the last few hours and notice bella has finally calmed down I guess now I should tell her about my feelings for her but I need to work up to that so ill explain exactly what a singer and mate is first. Well here goes nothing."Bella, theirs somethings I need to tell you so please listen and wait till I finish if you have any questions okay."bella just nods so I begin"Okay,well heres the thing edward isnt your mate you see its not possible for you to be his mate because your his singer a singer is pretty much the opposite of mate like a vampire only has one true mate they also only have one singer and he always kills the singer in the end unless the singer is turned like what happened with me I was james singer but some vampire turned me before he could kill me do you understand?"bella look like she was about to cry again but answered"I understand but why didnt anyone say anything since you obviously knew he and I werent mates.""Bella,I cant speak for everyone but i can tell you edward knew the truth he just refused to accept it and I tried to tell the others but only jasper/emmet/&rosalie believed me im sorry.""Its okay alice I know you did your best to get them to listen but why didnt you tell me?"thats what I was afraid she would ask but I guess I either tell her how I feel now and hope she will understand and can eventually return my feelings okay stay calm just tell the truth here goes also stop taliking to yourself and talk to her ugh!"Bella,please try to understand I wanted to tell you but edward said if I did he would tell you the truth about me and if he told you I was afraid you would never even speak to me again.""Alice,that would never happen you should know me better than that now just tell me now what you couldnt then.""Okay your right I do know you better than that so heres the truth back when edward read my mind back then and discovered how I feel about you he used that knowledge to keep me quiet.""What do you mean how you feel just tell me alice you can trust me.""It means I love you bella.""Huh!""Bella,I love you im in love with you I have been since the very first vision I had of you."before bella could respond I was seeing another vision crap timing huh.

AN:Cliffhanger dont worry its pretty obvious where thats going.

 **Forks WA** (The Meadow)

Itachi POV

Slowly my senses returned and one of the first things I became aware of is the pain it feels like all my bones are broken judging by my difficulty breathing thats not much of a shocker damn that asshole tobi im gonna kill him just as soon as im able to move okay calm down once thats done I notice my surroundings which appears to be a field in the middle of a huge forest great that doesnt help with my location. Well it seems my biggest problem is im dying great I just get over that disease that was killing me only to die thanks to that dumbass tobi kami I really hate that I hear someone approaching but I cant get my body to move well this day just keeps getting better and better well ill be damned if I die quietly. "Hey whoevers there if your here to kill me tough im already dying."finally I hear the voice of an angel"Im not here to hurt or kill you after all ive been waiting a long time for you my mate"great shes insane just my luck"What do you mean by that?"slowly she steps into my field of vision and I begin noting her appearence short spiky black hair golden yellow eyes shes short but not to short black pants and black long sleeved shirt all in all a beautiful young woman but what really got my attention was that I couldnt hear her heart beating but before I could question her she answered"well I guess technically im one of your mates their are two more besides me but the most important thing now is will you let me save you it will be painful but once its over you will be stronger faster and never have to worry about dying well from natural causes anyway."I could already guess what she was and it didnt bother me much so I came to my answer quickly"Yes save me make me whatever you are.""Good I promise you you will never regret this and ill explain everything else later this process will take about three days."thats fine with me I shut my eyes and embraced the darkness once more.

Forks WA

 **Bella POV** (After Alices Confession)

Before I could say anything alices eyes glazed over telling me shes having a vision good im not sure what to say I mean ive thought about her in a more than friend/sister way before but there was edward and I thought she and jasper were mates so I just tried to ignore those thoughts/feelings but now well hopefully shell give me at least a few hours to think about everything finally her eyes returned to the present before I could ask what she saw she spoke"Okay I know you have questions but I dont have much time right now so cliffnotes version me and jasper are not mates I know who his mate is as well as mine and yours yes both of us have the same mate its why I know you and I are able to love each other with no problems as for our mate that was him my vision just now was about its finally time for me to turn him and yes I will also turn you but only after graduation one last thing our mates name is itachi he also has one more mate besides us im still unsure when she will join us but I can tell it will be soon now im going to go meet/turn our mate then ill bring him here to be with both of us and dont worry ive already seen he will have complete control over his thirst just like you and his other mate will as well I promise I will be back soon."well this should be interesting I guess I should get ready for bed it seems edward leaving was for the best seeing how the bastard was always telling me what to do trying to control me and he lied pretty much all the time and knew alice loved me not to mention claiming I was his mate selfish asshole.

AN:yes in case you havent noticed I hate edward so I killed his ass off I have three words that sum edward up perfectly creepy little bastard.


End file.
